Waking the Beast/Plot Details
Cutscenes Game Script :{| border="0" width="100%" cellpadding="2" cellspacing="2" |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !Waking the Beast - La Theine Plateau |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |'[[]]:' [[]]: |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !Waking the Beast - Cloister of Flames |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |'[[]]:' |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !Waking the Beast - Cloister of Flames |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |'[[]]:' |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !Waking the Beast - Cloister of Frost |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |'Shiva:' Who disturbs my slumber? I watch by your side, and I see you belong to neither the old or the new... I have become aware of your mortality... |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !Waking the Beast - Cloister of Frost |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |'Shiva:' What are you planning...? To where do you take my power...? This world is no dream... The world I dream of is no illusion... Your kind has forgotten its divinity... Heed my words. The creature...Carbuncle? It is a false god. And your world is a finite thing. Remember your divine origin. Only then can we help you. |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !Waking the Beast - Cloister of Gales |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |'[[]]:' |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !Waking the Beast - Cloister of Gales |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |'[[]]:' |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !Waking the Beast - Cloister of Tides |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |'[[]]:' |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !Waking the Beast - Cloister of Tides |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |'[[]]:' |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !Waking the Beast - Cloister of Storms |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |'[[]]:' |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !Waking the Beast - Cloister of Storms |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |'[[]]:' |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !Waking the Beast - Cloister of Tremors |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |'[[]]:' |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !Waking the Beast - Cloister of Tremors |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |'[[]]:' |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !Waking the Beast - The Full Moon Fountian |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |'Carbuncle:' Have you brought the power of the six sleeping gods? Carbuncle: Infuse me with the energy... Carbuncle: !? Ifrit: False god. You mar the name of the true deities. Carbuncle: Ifrit!? Carbuncle: How could this be? The old gods were not yet meant to awaken! Leviathan: We allow the divided god to be filled with our power. Garuda: But the false god will never have our strength. Shiva: Those who came before shall remain, while those who came after shall perish... Titan: Our energy will return to us. No longer shall it serve the trickster. Ramuh: Return to the true gods! Carbuncle: The fountain! Carbuncle: The sleeping gods are draining it of power... Carbuncle: I cannot allow this! Carbuncle: , you must dismiss the avatars! Ifrit: How amusing. Are you confused, mortal? Ifrit: Did you meet us in battle at the behest of this creature? Ifrit: Now it is clear. Yet we will not be commanded by one such as you. Carbuncle: It's hopeless... There's only one thing left for me to do. Defeat the summoner! Carbuncle: ! You cannot control them! I'm sorry, but their connection to this world must be severed! |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !Waking the Beast - The Full Moon Fountain- Dialoge |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |'First Avatar:' Leave the affairs of gods to gods, mortal. If you choose to stay, then be prepared to face our wrath! Upon defeat: Ramuh: Tainted justice... This is what...has truly...destroyed you... Shiva: Warped logic... This is what...has truly...divided you... Garuda: Baseless ties... These are what...have truly...cursed you... Ifrit: False gods... They are the ones...who have...betrayed you... Titan: Corrupted power... This is what...has truly misled you... Leviathan: Deceptive appearances... These are what...have truly been...your downfall... |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !Waking the Beast - The Full Moon Fountain |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |'Carbuncle:' ... Carbuncle: ... The sleeping gods do not exist to lead you... Carbuncle: They exist to lead a lost god... My friends and I are here for you...for mortals... Carbuncle: There is...no longer...a god... Carbuncle: Please... The power...you have regained...from Ifrit and the others... Carbuncle: You must...return it...to the fountain... Carbuncle: Thank you... You have made it possible for the children of Vana'diel... Carbuncle: ...to continue their existence unchanged... |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !Waking the Beast - La Thiene Plateau |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |'Carbuncle:' Thank you for bringing the shell of my avatar, . Carbuncle: I thought that you would never return to this place. I threatened your life, even if it was for the purpose of defeating the sleeping gods. Carbuncle: But you fought me with every ounce of your strength, and bent the power of those slumbering deities to your will. Carbuncle: That is what saved us at the end. Carbuncle: You were never meant to submit to the will of the sleeping gods. And I will never lose my faith in the children of Vana'diel. Carbuncle: Even those ancient beings will one day learn the great truth from mortals. Carbuncle: So I want for you to have this. Lend me your strength again, Bearstar. We will succeed in waking my old friend.